


you can lay your hands on me

by Milzilla



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, alex has body issues that aren't solved with sex, but my god does michael give it a red hot go, gratuitous mirror sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milzilla/pseuds/Milzilla
Summary: michael and alex have sex in front of a mirror. that's honestly it.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 44
Kudos: 230





	you can lay your hands on me

**Author's Note:**

> this one goes out to all the babes on the server, and especially to kieran, who continues to inject laughter and love into my life through her meme blog, which is where the inspiration for this fic came from: [dankmalexmemes](https://dankmalexmemes.tumblr.com/post/610988105811607552).

In the harsh light of the bathroom, Alex looks across the sink at the mirror. It's not quite full-length but does encompass the area from the ceiling to the waist-high basin. When he stands here like this, two hands pressed into the white porcelain, he can only see the upper half of his body, from the hips up. It’s still difficult to do this, to stand and look and not fall into old habits of negative thoughts that eventually spiral into the kind of mood where he can’t sleep for the rest of the night.

It's still dark in the rest of the cabin. He'd woken up to a faceless sort of dream; not the kind that left him yelling and shaking, but one that would leave him awake for a little while.

He hears the padding of bare feet behind him and then the feels the warmth of Michael pressing up against his back. It's instinct to sink back into it as Michael's hands come up to rest on his hips. He's naked against Alex's sweatpants, making it easy to feel the strong lines of his thighs and the soft press of his cock.

"Woke up and you weren't there," he grumbles in that deep, sleep-hoarse way of his, dropping a kiss to Alex's shoulder. His thumbs are massaging slow, thorough circles into Alex's skin.

"Had to get up," Alex explains, gesturing to the crutches leaning against the wall.

"Nightmares?" Michael asks, speaking the words against Alex's skin.

Alex shakes his head. "Nothing too bad." It's a relief that he can say that and mean it. "Let's get back to bed."

"Mm. Soon," Michael agrees, letting his mouth drag across Alex's shoulder and to the curve of his neck. "Wanna look at you for a minute."

"What -" Alex starts to murmur in confusion. He breaks off into a gasp when Michael sucks hard on the sensitive skin below his ear.

He looks up at the mirror and swallows thickly when he finds Michael staring back at him. The heat in his eyes is unmistakable, and seeing it in the same view as his own body has Alex feeling a little conflicted, but mostly turned on.

Michael's hands drag down his sides, then smooth a path across his chest, then the planes of his stomach. Alex shivers against the feeling of strong, calloused hands sliding over his skin. The nerves come alive under the path of Michael’s fingers, making him arch into that warmth even as he shies away from the intensity of it.

He has to keep his hands clamped down on the bathroom sink, already at odds with his balance, a fact that Michael quickly picks up on, if the soft caress of his powers at Alex's side and underneath his stump is any indication.

"I've got you darlin," he says softly against Alex's cheek, sliding a thigh between his legs. "Lean back on me."

He does, testing out the feeling, smiling when he doesn't even wobble. He knows Michael would never let him fall.

"Fuck, look at you," Michael whispers, thumbing over a nipple until it goes hard and Alex lets out a keening noise. "Gorgeous."

Alex lets out a breathless laugh. "I’m already sleeping with you, Guerin."

"Shh," Michael cuts him off, mouthing down the side of his neck. "Thought about this. Getting you in front of a mirror. Watching my hands on you." His free hand slides down over Alex's belly and dips beneath the waistline of his sweats, pushing them down over his hips. "Want you to see what you look like with my hands on you."

Alex does look. His pupils are blown and his bottom lip is red from being bitten, there's a soft flush to his cheeks and his chest. Michael is golden under the bathroom light and glows next to his own shining, tan skin. One of those hands that he loves so dearly has taken hold of his cock, which fully hardens with just a few pulls.

" _Oh_." Alex lets out a sigh and pushes his head back against Michael's shoulder as Michael slowly strokes him, following the curve of his cock and thumbing the slit when he reaches the top.

It's slow and heady and Alex can barely think beyond the desire to rock up into Michael's clever hand, though he doesn't really have the leverage to. His eyes close and he bites his lip as he tries to thrust up into the touch but really, he just has to stand there and let Michael jerk him at an agonisingly unhurried pace.

“God, Alex.” The words are a rush, somewhere near his temple. Michael’s rocking his hips in time with his hand now, the hard line of him rubbing against the waistband of Alex’s sweats, clinging to his ass cheeks. “You’re beautiful. So fucking gorgeous when I touch you.”

“Michael.” Alex gasps open-mouthed into the night air. Michael responds with a questioning hum. “ _Please_.”

“Please what?” Michael asks, dragging his mouth over the shell of Alex’s ear, nipping gently at the lobe. “Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck me,” Alex asks.

Michael’s hand leaves his cock, causing Alex to whine in protest. When he opens his eyes, it’s to the view of Michael in the mirror, arm outstretched behind him. A second later, the lube bottle is flying into his hand. Seconds after that, the sound of the cap being opened. And then, lube-slick fingers pressing against his ass. He’s still open from earlier in the night, when Michael had crawled between his splayed thighs and sucked him off for what felt like hours before finally fucking him into the mattress. That was fast and hard, but now his fingers are gentle and deliberate.

He opens Alex up slowly even though he doesn’t need to, waits until Alex is fucking himself backwards onto his fingers before finally withdrawing. Alex can’t see anything beyond what’s visible in the mirror, which is largely himself, but he can hear the cap of the lube again, then the sounds of Michael coating his own cock. His power is still cushioning Alex’s right leg, his other hand still pressed to Alex’s chest to keep him steady.

Alex grips the sink again as Michael pushes in inch by agonising inch. He lets his head drop forward when Michael bottoms out, panting harshly into the quiet of the bathroom.

“Nuh uh,” Michael teases, rocking his hips forward and drawing a groan from Alex. “Look up, darlin’. Look at yourself.”

Alex looks up at the mirror at just the right moment to catch Michael’s gaze roaming over him. He shivers in response to the attention. He goes to turn his head but Michael’s face is there, nuzzling at his jaw and keeping his head facing forward.

“I want you to watch,” he says, pressing a wet kiss to the sharp angle of Alex’s cheekbone. “Want you to see what I see when I’m fucking you.”

He draws out and then thrusts back in, eliciting a choked off noise from deep in Alex’s throat. He does it again, then again, setting an unhurried and deliberate pace of fucking into Alex.

It should feel awkward to look, overwhelming to watch, but the way that Michael’s holding him makes Alex bold. He glances at Michael first, that beloved face that is watching him in return. He lets his gaze travel down to where Michael’s hand is still pressed against his chest, solid and supporting. He follows the golden line of Michael’s arm, down to his side and then to where Michael’s other hand is gripping his hip. His body is pushing forward with each drive of Michael’s own hips, his cock bobs against his stomach, smearing pre against his skin.

Michael’s eyes flicker down to look, then his hand is wrapping around Alex’s length again, his grip just on the soft side of not enough.

“See how you look?” he breathes out against the sensitive shell of Alex’s ear. He punctuates the words with quickening strokes, though he keeps his thrusts slow and deliberate. “Look at yourself, darlin’. You’re so good. So fuckin’ beautiful.”

It’s easy to feel the truth of the words when he can see Michael’s eyes on him, looking so serious and enamoured and _god_ , Alex has never felt so desired as he does in this moment. He has to close his eyes against the wave of sensation as his orgasm crests. Michael continues to strip his cock until he’s squirming from the over-sensitivity, at which point he drops both hands to Alex’s hips and chases his own release.

Alex watches him in the mirror as he comes apart. He can't look away.

The cushion of power disappears from around him and Alex leans forward to grip the sink in front of him. He catches his breath while Michael pulls out and grabs a hand towel to clean them both up, laving kisses all over Alex’s back and shoulders as he does so. When he’s sure they’re not both going to be sticky later, Michael drapes himself across Alex’s back, winding his arms around Alex’s middle, and peppers kisses over Alex’s face.

“Bed?” he asks, catching Alex’s gaze in the mirror.

Alex slides his arms over Michael’s, intertwining their fingers, and leans back against the warmth of Michael’s chest again. “One more minute,” he says, watching the visage that they make together in the bathroom mirror.


End file.
